


Applesauce

by mrhiddles



Series: Kinky Filthy Prompts [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slightly - Freeform, also slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: Thor is home from college for the week, taking care of his little brother Loki who just had his wisdom teeth removed.





	Applesauce

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is seventeen, Thor is twenty. Not a major age difference but still there!
> 
> This is a prompt shared to me by Ktspree13! Go read their fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459541 !

When Loki is seventeen, he gets his wisdom teeth out.

Frigga is visiting family out of state, and Odin is in Hong Kong on business so Thor is left the responsibility of picking up his little brother from the dentist. He drove down from college for the week to help out.

He’s out front, squinting against the sun and leaning a hip against the front bumper of his truck while he waits. Loki’s been inside for close to three hours and he’s starting to worry. Checks his phone, taps his thumb against the power button.

Finally, Loki appears. He’s being wheeled out front by a technician who looks like she’s trying very hard not to hit him.

 _Same old Loki, then_ , Thor thinks as he steps forward to take him.

Loki is practically shoved out of the seat into Thor’s arms when he’s a foot away. He catches Loki by the arms and holds him steady while he hums in confusion, cheeks puffed out with gauze.

“Instructions are in his pocket,” the technician says with a frown before pushing the wheelchair back inside.

Thor wonders why he needed a wheelchair, worries that something went wrong. That that’s why it took so long. But Loki’s head lolls back, weightless, a bloody grin aimed up at him.

“My brother came alllllll the way back from prissy college-land,” he croons to the sky. Loki tips back so far Thor has to grip him firm to keep him upright. Then his knees buckle and he giggles and Thor huffs, already frustrated.

“Come on, you lush,” Thor demands, hauling his brother up. He shoulders him to the truck, swinging the door wide before stuffing his brother inside. Loki paints invisible circles on the window with his finger as Thor climbs in beside him.

“How much drugs did they give you?” Thor asks him, pulling out of the parking lot.

“You got so pretty, brother,” Loki whines, nose pressed to the glass. Thor looks over and sees his eyes are closed. He’s asleep in seconds.

“So did you, kid,” Thor murmurs to the air.

\--

Thor puts Loki to bed on the couch, wraps him in blankets so thick he hopefully won’t be tempted to move much, if at all. He makes him swallow a glass of water after a pain pill. Busies himself in the kitchen when Loki’s asleep until he hears gagging and smells before he sees the mess Loki’s made of the carpet beneath the coffee table.

“Vicodin never agreed with me,” Loki moans, a hand over his eyes. “It hurts.”

Thor’s on his hands and knees, scrubbing at vomit. “Hurt for me too.”

“Give me another.”

“No.”

“Don’t be a bitch, Thor,” Loki barks at him, angry. But in his state it comes out weak and tired, so he shifts onto his side away from Thor.

“Don’t bleed on the cushions.”

“I’ll bleed where I want,” Loki mutters.

By the time Thor’s cleaned up, Loki’s fast asleep.

\--

Thor’s lying in the dark in his old bed, in his old room. It’s two in the morning and he can’t sleep. He thinks of Jane back at college. He wants to text her, but it seems so far away when he’s here, in his old house, Loki sick in the living room.

Another twenty minutes pass and he’s lying on his stomach, eyes closed and not tired when he hears Loki pad into the room.

Loki stops at the edge of the bed and Thor waits, doesn’t say anything. Loki sighs and climbs underneath the covers, not touching him.

“You got so big,” Loki whispers to him.

Thor doesn’t open his eyes. “Benefits of a twenty-four-hour college gym.”

“Your hair’s short.”

“Got in my eyes too much. Not in style.”

“Still a fashionista. Figures.”

Loki’s hand settles on Thor’s shoulder, barely touching him.

Thor opens his eyes to see Loki lying there, looking a little afraid, nervous.

“You didn’t wish me happy birthday. Very rude.”

“Happy twentieth birthday, brother.”

“What did I say about that word?” Thor warns.

Loki doesn’t answer him. Moves his hand to his chest, balled in a fist.

Thor sighs and rolls onto his side. “Did you change your gauze?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s the bleeding?”

“Not great.”

“You hungry at all?”

Loki thinks for a moment, yawns. “Sure.”

Thor sits up. “Come on, then.”

\--

Loki pulls out his gauze and rinses his mouth at Thor’s request when they enter the kitchen. He gives him two Tylenol and a glass of fresh water. Loki dutifully does as asked, dogs Thor’s heels as he rummages through the fridge.

Thor moves around him, falling into their usual rhythm. And it’s easy. And Thor hates that it is.

He points at a chair and Loki sits. Thor takes a moment to collect himself, his thoughts.

“When was the last time anyone went grocery shopping?”

“Mom got eggos last Tuesday.”

Thor checks in the freezer and sure enough, there’s a half empty box of eggo waffles. He glances back at Loki. He’s skin and bones, small pale wrists startling even in the dark. He hasn’t grown into his head yet. He’s almost as tall as Thor.

“You can’t eat those yet. So there’s this.” He slaps down a spoon and a jar of applesauce. Takes the chair across from Loki.

Loki raises an eyebrow but unscrews the lid. “Mom would kill you if she knew you gave me the whole thing.”

“Well, Frigga isn’t here right now.”

Loki scowls but takes a spoonful anyway. Swirls it around his mouth and swallows.

“How’s OSU?”

Thor shrugs. “College is college. Busy.”

“That’s why you haven’t come home in a year?”

Thor eyes him. “I have a girlfriend.”

He knows it’s cruel before he says it.

Loki swallows hard. Thor sees his throat work with the effort as he registers exactly what Thor’s just told him.

Loki’s mouth twists. Stands so fast the chair falls backward, crashing loud on the tile. He debates with something Thor doesn’t know before he’s grabbing the applesauce and throwing it at him.

“Loki—”

He grabs up the jar again, breathes hard. Pours it over Thor’s head and chest, drenching him with it. He shouts a raspy shout and Thor sees the tears in his eyes.

“You know why I haven’t come home.”

“I didn’t think you were telling the truth.”

Thor laughs. He can’t help it. “That’s usually my line.”

Loki is shaking in his oversized shirt and small shorts. He’s shaking because he’s angry. His cheeks are flushed, and his mouth is still hurting, Thor knows. He pushes the glass of water to Loki again and he takes it, swallowing down.

Thor shivers, runs his fingers over his bare chest. Wipes the applesauce off and sloughs it onto the tile.

“You should go back to bed,” Thor tells him.

Loki stays still.

Thor watches him. Takes him in. His brother, his little brother. In pain and hungry and lonely, like he always was.

He has an insane moment when he thinks he’ll take Loki back with him to college. Have him live in his dorm where he can be taken care of, looked after, fed and showered and warm and safe and—

Thor swallows, does it again. His throat is dry. He reaches a hand up, decision made.

Loki eyes him critically, is probably wondering if he’s being tricked. But Thor just keeps his arm outstretched, wanting Loki to trust him. He’s like a skittish animal and Thor knows he’s to blame.

“Loki.”

Loki shakes his head.

Thor stands and goes to rifle the box of gauze on the counter between the coffee pot and toaster. He hands a stack to Loki.

“Put these in your mouth.”

Loki takes them and does. Thor almost forgot how easily Loki obeys orders when he wants to.

Thor knows it’s the combination of pain and exhaustion, but an ache travels through him at the thought anyway. Uncaring of circumstance.

“Come here,” Thor tells him but Loki stays still. His eyes flick down to the mess on Thor’s skin and Thor smiles.

“Brother,” he whispers. “Come here.”

Loki’s eyes shine anew, and he goes to Thor, easy.

He’s about to say something, opens his mouth to do it, but Thor places a hand over Loki’s mouth.

“Don’t talk. You’ll drool.”

Loki inhales sharp through his nose. He steps into Thor, his space, his hands shaking over his sides.

Thor moves his hand away. He places it at Loki’s neck instead and feels his brother shiver.

When he looks down, he sees Loki is hard, tenting his shorts. It’s been a long time.

He presses tight around Loki’s thin neck, feels his breath tremble. His hands dig into Thor’s sides, claw at the skin.

“If you had the use of your tongue, I’d have you lick me clean,” Thor tells him, voice low. “Clean up the mess you made.”

Loki nods, emphatic.

“You always were a talker. A clever little thing, an asshole. Pain in the ass. But you always listened to me.” Thor leans down and shoves his nose through his brother’s hair, sniffs at him, his scalp. He smells like sweat and sick and he wants more. He turns them so that he’s pressing Loki against the counter, a little sound escaping his throat. “Such a good pet for your brother.”

Loki shivers.

“It’s been nice, not having to deal with you for so long,” Thor breathes out. He shoves a hand down Loki’s shorts and grips his erection, squeezes it hard. Loki gasps, coppery breath hitting Thor’s cheek. “It’s been so quiet.”

He strokes him once and Loki leans into it, hips jerking forward. He pulls Loki forward and sacrifices the hand around Loki’s throat to snake down his back, into his shorts, over his ass. He pulls at the flesh and Loki bucks, eyes teary, lips bitten together to keep quiet.

“Gentle, now,” Thor tells him. Loki’s hands fly to his shoulders, tries to hitch his leg up.

Thor pulls his hands free and Loki’s eyes snap open, angry for all of moment. But he relaxes when Thor goes for his fly, frees his dick to press hot and delicious against Loki’s stomach. He shoves Loki’s shorts aside, spits onto his own fingers.

He finds Loki’s hole and shoves a finger inside, tight, hot, too dry. Loki doesn’t make a sound.

“That’s it, little brother.” Loki keens. Thor shoves in a second finger as a tear slides down Loki’s cheek. “You’re so fucking perfect. So tight, so good for me. Just like I left you.”

Loki drives his hips forward, backwards, forward again. Let’s Thor in deep, to the last knuckle and he wonders if Loki’s been entertaining himself while he’s been away.

Loki’s head falls to his shoulder as Thor pulls his hand away, grabs his dick to line himself up. He uses more spit, tries to slick himself up as much as he can. Loki is impatient, wants all of him all at once, no sense for the consequences.

Thor presses in, just the slightest bit. Hikes Loki’s long legs around his waist and Loki digs his heels into his back, his thighs, hard. He moans, deep and broken into Thor’s shoulder as he’s spread wide. Thor pushes in and it seems to take forever, but Loki’s being so good, _so_ good for him—

Thor starts moving and Loki grips him, impossibly tight. Winds strong fingers around his brother and pulls him off in three strokes, spend spurting thick across their stomachs. He keeps moving his hand, knows Loki likes the pain of it.

Loki moves to bury his face in Thor’s neck. When Thor whispers, “Brother,” Loki bites him and he comes, bone-tired and happy.

Thor eases Loki off him, steadying his trembling thighs. Loki rubs his forehead along Thor’s shoulder, his neck, his face. He presses a close-lipped kiss to Thor’s cheek.

Then he goes and spits blood into the sink.

“Gross,” is all Loki says.

Thor’s missed his little brother.


End file.
